La realidad
by Fannia St
Summary: ¿Por qué estaba tan perdida? Se sentía como una niña que no entendía nada. No entendía porqué Pickles hacía lo mismo. No entendía porqué siempre pasaba lo mismo...pero si la realidad no era la que creía ser, ¿quién era ella, entonces?


_Hum...tengo que admitir que esto está en contra de mis principios.  
>Sé, porque hay personas que lo esperan, que tendría que estar actualizando el Fic "Viaje". Pero les pido paciencia por favor, últimamente estoy batallando con ese.<em>

_Desde hace varias horas que estoy aprovechando (¡con mucho entusiasmo!) el hecho de que hoy no hay nadie que me moleste aquí, en mi casita.  
>Y bueno, tenía esta idea desde hace bastante, pero jamás había escrito algo. Así que comencé a escribir hoy...y salió esto.<em>

_Espero que les guste n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _Happy Tree Friends, al igual que sus respectivos personajes Lammy y Mr. Pickles, no me pertenecen ni están a mi autoría. Pertenecen al equipo de Mondo Media. He escrito._

* * *

><p><span><strong>La realidad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Lammy todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado.<p>

Simplemente se había salido de control, nuevamente. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que trataba, deseaba, o quisiera ayudar a alguien, pasaba exactamente lo contrario.

Miró horrorizada los guantes ensangrentados de su prometido.

– Pi…Pickles… –murmuró, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas– ¡Oh por dios! –gritó, fuera de sí. Él le daba la espalda, al parecer aún no podía (o quería) enfrentarla– ¡¿Qué has hecho?! –chilló nuevamente.

Claro estaba, que la joven mujer de veintitantos años, en esos momentos, era presa del pánico. Sentía cómo la envolvían las invisibles y oscuras líneas del miedo que advertían sofocarla hasta la muerte.

Si, el miedo podía llegar a matar a uno mismo. Ella lo sabía aunque no a la perfección.

Sin embargo, después de infinitos segundos que amenazaban con ahogar de terror a la hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas, el ente de ojos verdes, oscuros ojos verdes, se dio la vuelta con lentitud. No le contestó, más bien la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella se sintiera aún más vulnerable. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de brillo era ese que poseía el hombre de traje, el mismo hombre que alguna vez había sido su amigo, su confidente.

Porque a pesar de que muchas, muchas veces, incontables veces, él había asesinado a las personas que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, seguía a su lado. Sólo porque sus ojos le revelaban lo mucho que él la amaba a ella, seguía ahí, a pesar de todo. A pesar de esas pesadillas reales en los que él mataba a personas.

Pero esa vez...ese destello que estaba viendo de las orbes del hombre que amaba ahí mismo, en esa habitación que ahora parecía más gris que nunca, a comparación con el líquido que se había desangrado de los ahora cadáveres, no era el de siempre.

Esa mirada era penetrante. Era peligrosa.

Esa mirada indicaba que todavía estaba dispuesto a asesinar.

Lammy se quedó paralizada.

**Iba a matarla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>– <em>¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña ovejita? –rió Giggles con agrado. Desde que se habían hecho amigas ella la llamaba así, aunque no era tan pequeña como ella misma. Pero le daba igual, decía que ese apodo le quedaba de maravilla puesto que la joven parecía ''tan tierna como una oveja''. Lammy se acercó a ellas luego de andar de aquí para allá, de una habitación a otra.<em>

– **¿Quieres saber una cosa? –preguntó él, absolutamente calmado.**

– _Lamento haberlas hecho esperar… ¿A ustedes les gustan las sorpresas? –dijo ella con alegría, pero sin tanto entusiasmo como la chica de pelo rosa. Petunia y Flaky, las chicas que estaban platicando junto con Giggles antes de que la señorita apareciera nuevamente en la habitación luego de disculparse y ausentarse unos momentos, la miraron con una clara muestra de interés por lo dicho. Petunia sonreía levemente._

**Ella no contestó. En cambio, gimoteó pegándose a la pared sin derrumbarse.**

**¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería?**

– _¿Q-qué tienes…detrás d-de tu espalda Lammy? –preguntó Flaky con una clara muestra de curiosidad._

**Mr. Pickles se acercó a ella sin decir nada. Lammy se pegó aún más a la pared…no es que le temía, no del todo, pero ¿por qué lo hacía?  
>¿Por qué seguía empeñado con eso?<strong>

_Lammy parpadeó._

**– Sé qué tipo de mirada me estás enviando, mi Amada. Sé qué es lo que estás pensando –dijo el ente, regalándole una suave caricia en su rostro comenzando con su pómulo, descendiendo a la mejilla, para luego rozar con ternura su cabello ondulado–. Pero estás equivocada.**

– _¿En mi…espalda?_

**– ¿En qué estoy equivocada? Mataste a mucha gente… –lloró ella al sentir el contacto de esa mano ensangrentada en su semblante– …pero…aún así…yo, seguí contigo. Sigo estando contigo. ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a hacer? ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que soportar esto Pickles? –gimió– ¿Vas…vas a matarme?**

– _Si…en tus manos._

**– No lo haré. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Sabes que yo te amo a pesar de todo –dijo él. Sin embargo, eso no la tranquilizó.**

– _¿Quieren saber qué es lo que tengo en mis manos? –rió ella, con inesperada inocencia._

**– Simplemente debes entender algo que seguramente nunca habrás pensado alguna vez, querida Lammy. **

**– ¿Qué es? –preguntó ella, sollozando aún más.**

_Apretó levemente el afilado cuchillo de cocina._

– **Que la única verdad es la realidad.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crudo, ¿eh?<em>**

_Bueno, no sé xD la verdad no sé qué pensar sobre esto. Me costó un poco escribir pero es que me estaba molestando desde hace ¡MUCHO!_  
><em>Aquí salió, al fin. No sé si lo sabían, pero este One-Shot está basado en una imagen que vi hace como un año (no llevo registros) en Pixiv. Puedo apostar la cabeza a que varios van a reconocer la imagen que adorna esta historia, ahí arriba :B<em>

_Deben de saber también que me gusta retractar el suspenso. Díganme (o escríbanme), ¿les causé ese efecto o soy malísima? xD_

_Esta pareja me gusta mucho, aunque no tanto como el Flippy x Flaky x Flipqy *-*_

_En fin...me gustaría saber qué opinan, pequeños lectores *-* supongo que voy a empezar a hacer más One-Shots de este tipo o a lo sumo Drabbles, pero todavía tengo mis dudas sobre cómo voy...si hay alguna sugerencia o reclamo o tomatazo, dejen un review. Los leeré gustosa n.n_

_Feyris Nyan sigue con este insoportable calor hediondo hijo de su recalcada madre sol. (?)_  
><em>Vuelvo a escribirlo. Detesto el calor.<em>

_¡Miau! :D_


End file.
